


Eliksir Siduri

by kenzeira



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on Epic of Gilgamesh, F/M, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Dengarkan permintaanku, Perempuan Pembuat Arak, aku, Gilgamesh, menginginkan keabadian. Dapatkah kau sajikan itu di dalam minumanmu?—Gilgamesh/Siduri untuk #FGOSecretValentine2021
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Siduri
Kudos: 2





	Eliksir Siduri

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Fate/Grand Order © Kinoko Nasu, Type-Moon. Epos Gilgamesh merupakan rangkaian puisi dan legenda Sumeria tentang kerajaan Uruk dan pahlawan Gilgamesh. Latar dalam fanfiksi ini mengambil sebelum Absolut Demonic Front: Babylonia dengan bumbu historikal. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, murni didedikasikan untuk FGO Secret Valentine 2021.
> 
> Prompt: A man will tell you all of his truths but you must be silent enough to listen and brave enough to hear — Gilgamesh/Siduri {dari pappilon de lune}

**ELIKSIR SIDURI**

“Dengarkan permintaanku, Perempuan Pembuat Arak, aku, Gilgamesh, menginginkan keabadian. Dapatkah kau sajikan itu di dalam minumanmu?”

Siduri, perempuan yang terkenal lihai membuat arak dari hasil tanaman anggurnya, menatap sang raja sendu, seolah-olah hanya dari tatapan itu Siduri dapat melihat segalanya—kesedihan, kepedihan, perasaan kehilangan seorang sahabat dalam hidup Gilgamesh. Siduri adalah perempuan suci; kesuciannya membuat manusia datang silih berganti, meminta petuah-petuah hidup atau sekadar teman bercerita dengan harapan mampu menjadi pelipur lara. Barangkali itulah niat Gilgamesh menemuinya.

Siduri menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Gilgamesh, tangan kanan menangkup di dada. “Maafkan saya, Baginda, tetapi minuman keabadian itu sesuatu hal yang tidak akan pernah kau temukan, bukan pula sesuatu yang bisa diciptakan. Baginda, kau harus menerima takdirmu sebagai manusia setengah dewa—bagaimanapun, meski kau memiliki kekuatan tiada tara, tubuhmu ini tetaplah tubuh manusia, tubuhmu akan rapuh seiring berjalannya waktu, dan tidak ada siapa pun yang dapat menghindari perputaran waktu.”

Ada kesia-siaan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata rubi Gilgamesh, kesia-siaan itu bercampur-baur keputus-asaan. Barangkali Gilgamesh sepenuhnya lupa pada Siduri—ketika raja masih kecil, ialah yang merawatnya sampai usia tujuh tahun. Daripada mengajarinya menjadi seorang manusia paling kuat di muka bumi, Siduri justru mengajari Gilgamesh Kecil untuk berbuat kebaikan melalui dongeng-dongeng yang diceritakannya setiap malam. Ia diminta kembali ke Taman Mentari—taman tempat tanaman anggurnya subur abadi—setelah Raja Lugalbanda merasa tugas Siduri telah selesai untuk memberkati kehidupan masa kecil putranya.

Siduri kemudian banyak mendengar desas-desus mengenai Raja Uruk, bahwa pada suatu masa dia tumbuh menjadi raja yang kejam—yang tidak pernah segan membunuh siapa saja, serta merampas habis harta rakyatnya. Siduri yang mendengar hal itu merasa hatinya bagai diiris-iris. Kebaikan telah ia tanamkan sebisa mungkin di dalam diri sang raja, tetapi tampaknya itu tidak berhasil. Ramalan takdir tetap berjalan pada jalurnya, sementara ia tak dapat berbuat apa pun untuk mengubahnya. Kekejian dan keserakahan sudah menjadi simbol di dalam diri Gilgamesh, tetapi kemudian perbuatan kejamnya itu tidak lagi terdengar setelah dia memiliki seorang teman.

Dan, seperti yang sudah diketahui Siduri dari Buku Takdir, Raja Gilgamesh kehilangan temannya—teman satu-satunya, yang amat dia kasihi sampai-sampai dapat melenyapkan sifat kejamnya. Dalam jangka waktu yang pendek, Gilgamesh hidup sebagaimana manusia; mencintai, mengasihi.

“Apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk melenyapkan ketakutanku?”

Siduri mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan berani, ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah sang raja. Wajah itu, kesengsaraan tak terkira.

“Tenangkan dirimu, Baginda. Duduklah sejenak di pelataran taman, akan saya sajikan arak paling nikmat untukmu.”

Gilgamesh tidak menampik kedua lengan Siduri. “Aku tidak mengerti, Perempuan Pembuat Arak, tetapi melihat parasmu sedikitnya membuatku tenang. Aku telah lama berselisih dengan dewa, aku membenci mereka semua yang sudah membuat hidupku menderita. Tetapi, mungkin pengecualian bagimu. Kudengar kau juga bagian dari berkah Ilahi.”

“Di atas tanah ini, di mana saya berpijak sekarang ini, saya hanyalah perempuan biasa, Baginda.”

#

Siduri menyajikan anggur merah paling segar untuk Gilgamesh. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di pelataran taman, pada suatu malam yang mulai merangkak naik tatkala cahaya bintang perlahan berpendar berhamburan. Pelataran itu dibangun tempat berteduh dari kayu, yang atapnya dipenuhi buah anggur pula, menggantung di berbagai sudut. Angin malam tidak menggetarkan mereka. Siduri duduk dengan anggun saat Gilgamesh menikmati araknya.

“Dari anggur ini aku menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang nikmat tidak pernah bertahan lama, tetapi meski begitu, kenikmatan tetaplah kenikmatan, sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa abadi di dalam pikiran.”

“Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Baginda.”

Gilgamesh memandangi cangkir minumannya yang berkilauan, terbuat dari emas terbaik. Ada perasaan hangat yang dia rasakan saat menyesap anggur merah itu, perasaan hangat yang tidak asing, membuatnya bernostalgia akan masa lalu. Gilgamesh teringat pada pengasuhnya yang setia, yang kemudian lenyap entah ke mana—sebagaimana Enkidu, meski Enkidu lenyap karena kematian menjemputnya, dan Gilgamesh bersumpah membenci Dewi Inanna sepanjang hidupnya.

“Kadang-kadang aku merindukan pengasuhku, yang bahkan tidak kuketahui namanya. Dan dia amat mirip denganmu, Dewi Pembuat Arak.”

“Bagaimana kalau saya katakan bahwa saya adalah pengasuhmu?”

Gilgamesh tertegun. “Dia mungkin sudah sangat tua sekarang ini.”

Siduri mengulas senyum. “Seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, Baginda, saya ini memang benar seorang dewi. Taman saya taman anggur yang kesuburannya abadi, seperti juga paras saya. Paras saya tidak berubah oleh perputaran waktu.”

“Kupikir kau sudah mati…” ketika mengatakan itu, mata Gilgamesh memancarkan kebahagiaan. Tak terpikir dalam benaknya bahwa pengasuhnya adalah seorang dewi, tidak pula terpikir dalam benaknya untuk mencari di mana Siduri. Mendiang ayahnya, Raja Lugalbanda, pernah mengatakan bahwa pengasuhnya tidak akan pernah kembali. Gilgamesh Kecil berpikir mungkin pengasuhnya itu telah mati, di suatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Gilgamesh menaruh cangkir araknya, lalu kedua lengannya menggenggam lengan Siduri. “Pantas saja parasmu membuat hatiku tenang. Parasmu paras kebaikan, keanggunan, paras yang selalu coba kucari dari perempuan-perempuan Uruk yang kurampas kesuciannya. Aku telah amat berdosa.”

“Manusia tidak pernah luput dari dosa, Baginda. Sekaranglah waktunya kau kembali pada jalanmu.” Siduri menggantungkan kalimatnya, kepalanya kembali menunduk. “Hentikanlah pengelanaanmu yang sia-sia, segigih apa pun kau ingin menentang takdirmu sebagai manusia, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Kenyataan memang kejujuran yang paling pahit, tetapi setidaknya kau tidak hidup dalam kebohongan, Baginda. Hiduplah tanpa rasa takut, karena sejatinya kau adalah manusia yang paling ditakuti dewa-dewi.” Siduri membalas genggaman tangan Gilgamesh, kemudian membawanya ke bibir, mengecup perlahan penuh kasih. “Hiduplah dengan berani, Raja Gilgamesh.”

Gilgamesh terpesona. Perempuan di hadapannya amat suci, amat anggun dan cantiknya hingga membuat seseorang seperti Gilgamesh merasakan hatinya berdesir hangat. “Setelah melihat kematian sahabatku, aku jadi amat takut menghadapi kematian, rasa-rasanya itu menjadi momok paling menakutkan dalam hidupku, lebih menakutkan dari kutukan dewa. Aku merasa bahwa kematian adalah kutukan bagi manusia, suatu kutukan yang membuat segala upaya menjadi sia-sia setelah hilang nyawa.”

Siduri menggeleng. “Kematian adalah bagian yang tidak dapat dilenyapkan dari kehidupan manusia, Baginda. Kematian barangkali mengakhiri perjalanan hidupmu di dunia, tetapi setelah kematian itu engkau akan menjalani kehidupan di Irkalla dan berjumpa dengan orang-orang yang telah mati pula. Kau bisa meminta keberkahan Dewi Kur untuk mempertemukanmu dengan sahabatmu di Irkalla. Maka dari itu, hiduplah dengan berani, sehingga ketika kematian menjemputmu, kau bisa tersenyum.”

“Oh, aku membenci dewa-dewi.”

“Kau tidak membenci saya.”

Gilgamesh menyerah. “Aku mengerti bahwa eliksir tidak benar-benar membuatku abadi, tidak ada zat yang bisa membuat manusia abadi seperti dewa-dewi. Aku akan hidup dalam kesengsaraan tiada ujung kalau masih mengejar keabadian.”

Siduri kembali tersenyum. “Saya tahu kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini.”

“Aku bisa melewatinya kalau kau berada di sampingku, Siduri.”

Siduri tertegun tatkala Gilgamesh menyebut namanya. Tentu saja dia mengetahui siapa nama perempuan suci yang ahli membuat arak—siapa pun di dataran Uruk mengetahuinya. Tetapi mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Gilgamesh membuat Siduri merasa haru. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu meraih cangkir araknya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Gilgamesh seraya tersenyum manis dan berkata, “Baginda, saya akan berada di sampingmu sampai akhir hayat. Saya akan menjadi satu-satunya perempuan yang melenyapkan resah dan gundahmu, saya pulalah yang akan membantumu membangun kerajaan yang makmur, membuat tanah menjadi subur, serta membahagiakan rakyat Uruk. Saya bersumpah atas nama anggur merah paling segar ini, yang tidak akan pernah kau temui di mana pun selain di taman abadi ini.”

Gilgamesh meneguk kembali arak racikan Siduri, dan rasanya menjadi jauh lebih lezat, lebih nikmat. Kenyataan adalah kejujuran paling pahit. Tetapi kenyataan yang diucapkan Siduri merupakan kejujuran paling indah. Gilgamesh siap untuk hidup dengan berani, bersama Siduri di sampingnya. Dan malam itu menjadi malam berbintang yang sepenuhnya mengubah takdirnya sebagai raja Uruk dalam sejarah panjang Mesopotamia.[]

1:59 AM – Februari 9, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentine! Semoga suka sama fanfiksinya hehe. Terima kasih Moon Waltz yang udah bikin event Secret Valentine ini. Semoga siapa pun yang mampir bisa menikmati ceritanya, ya.


End file.
